Flashback
by lauryng
Summary: What if Voldemort knew what would break Harry Potter more than anything in the world? If he could destroy Ginny Weasley, it would be so easy. But when things go exactly as planned, how will Harry react?
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

_Summary: What if Voldemort knew what would break Harry Potter more than anything in the world? If he could destroy Ginny Weasley, it would be so easy. But when things go exactly as planned, how will Harry react?_

Ginny woke up, gasping for breath. She looked around wildly before her eyes fell on Harry. He looked relieved, and immediatly asked softly, "Ginny?"

"Harry..." Ginny replied, obviously relieved as well. But suddenly, she remembered. What he did. Who he is.

"Get. Away. From. Me" Ginny growled through gritted teeth.

Confused, Harry backed against the wall. "Ginny? What are you doing? Oh, no you don't. Stay right in that bed! You need to rest." Harry said sternly, trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as Ginny felt the warm pressure on her shoulder, she jerked away, screaming, "Get OFF! You have no right. Why am I here? Please, leave me ALONE!"

Harry now was very, _very_ confused. "Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you. It's over. Vol-"

But Ginny heard no more. She couldn't stand to be with... _HIM. _She stood up, and was immediatly sucked into a flashback...

_A high laugh echoed off the walls, making Ginny cringe in terror. "Come out! I know you're there!" she cried out, with an obvious tremor in her voice. "Who are you?"_

_"Ah, Ginny," the cruel voice said. "You're a smart girl. Don't tell me you don't know me!"_

_Ginny paled, knowing then exactly who had kidnapped her._

_"Voldemort," she whispered in horror._

_A figure stepped into the light, and Ginny almost fainted from the sight. He couldn't be here. No. She had to wake up. Voldemort had an evil face, not the handsome one Tom Riddle had. Bright red eyes, and an evil smirk that Ginny knew meant no good._

_"In the flesh," Voldemort mocked, bowing before her. "I have to say, consider yourself lucky. Not many have the honor to preform such an immense task for myself."_

_"And what would that be?'' Ginny said coldly, mustering up all her Gryffindor courage. "I will never do something for you, you evil snake!"_

_But Voldemort just laughed. "Not willingly, no."_

_Ginny's eyes were murderous. "You can't put me under the Imperious Curse."_

_"But that's the thing. I can. But I won't. Potter must be an even better liar than I thought."_

_This brought Ginny up short. "Liar?"_

_"Of course! To make everyone think HE is the light? No. He wants everyone around him to die."_

_Ginny knew this couldn't be true. "I don't believe you,'' she decided._

_Voldemort smiled. "But you will." He pointed his wand at her, and the last thing Ginny knew was pain. Endless, miserable pain._

"GINNY!" Harry yelled, after she collapsed in a heap. ''Ginny, come on...''

After several minutes of pleading, begging, and yes, threatening, Ginny woke with tears in her eyes. She jumped away from Harry again, but Harry was ready to question her.

''Ok, Ginny,'' he started. ''I'm going to ask you some questions, alright?"

After a moment, Ginny nodded.

"Ok. What is your name?"

"Um, Ginerva Molly Weasley.''

"School?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.''

''Age?"

"16."

''How many brothers do you have?"  
"Well, there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, so six."

"Who kidnapped you three months ago?"

At this Ginny stayed silent.

"Ok, you don't have to answer that."Harry said cautiously.

Ginny started crying silently. "Potter, I don't want to think about it," Ginny said.

This threw Harry off. _Potter?_ He thought. _Since when did she call me Potter?_

"Ginny,'' Harry said slowly, "Who am I?"

"Harry Potter."

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Because you're a monster!" Ginny snapped. "You killed people trying to get to Voldemort! You aren't good, you just act like it."

Softly, Harry said, "He tortured you, didn't he?"

Ginny stared, wide eyed. "No. I don't think so. I don't know! What's wrong with me?" she said frantically.

"Nothing," Harry said. "You have just had a harsh three months. Who exactly, er, tortured you?"

"Well, it started out as v-Voldemort. But then he started to look like y-you and all my fa-family and I didn't know w-who it really was..." Ginny sniffed. "I was scared!"

"I know," Harry reassured her. "We all were. Do you think you want to see your family now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all your lovely reviews! I love to write, and this is only my second fanfic, so take it easy on me. Without further ado, Flashback...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Ginny got to her feet, slowly. "I still don't trust you," she said coldly to Harry. "And I don't know what you're playing at, because- OI!"

At that moment, Fred and George had burst into the room and sent tons of hair color charms flying around the room, laughing hysterically. Harry grinned from ear to ear as he examined his lime green locks. "Ha! We got you!" the twins chorused in unison. Ginny's hair had turned a bright shade of lavender, but she hardly noticed. She saw the twins and fell into another flashback...

_"No! Please stop..." Ginny begged as Voldemort aimed another curse at her. "What do you want me to do?" she gasped, trying to slow her hammering heart._

_"What could you do?" Voldemort said cruelly. "You are doing exactly what I need you to do! You see, I plan on using you to break Potter. If you can't stand to be in the same room as him, if you try to kill him... that's all I need."_

_"I will NEVER kill him!" Ginny shouted bravely._

_"Like he has killed so many others? Look..." Voldemort guestured to a wall behind him. What Ginny saw made her stomach lurch and her heart almost stop._

_Sitting in a pile of blood sat all the people she had ever cared about. Mum, Dad, Ron, even Percy. But Ginny stared at the bodies of Fred and George._

_The twins were easily her favorite brothers. When she was sad, they joked with her until her ribs hurt from laughter. When she was mad at Ron, they played a prank on him to cheer her up. When she was alone, they were always there for her. And now they were dead._

"Fred? George?" Ginny said weakly. "You're alive?"

"No," Fred said sarcastically. "We just happened to come back from the dead-"

"And prank you before we moved on-" George continued.

"In order to rest in peace!" They finished together.

"But... but..." Ginny stammered. "But I saw you! You were dead!"

Harry looked over at her sadly and Ginny was shocked to see he looked... guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said. Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Why? Oh, yeah. you're finally admitting that I'm right. Not sure if I should be happy or terrified."

Harry was furious. "NO! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING I AM SOME DARK PERSON WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU!" Harry roared. "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?"

Then Harry visibly paled. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to explode like that."

Ginny sat there with new tears wetting her cheeks. The damage was already done. She got up and staggered out of the room.

Downstairs, the rest of the Weasleys were discussing Ginny. When she came into the room, they all leapt to their feet and enveloped her in a massive group hug.

"Um, I'm fine. Stop. THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Ginny said, her voice slightly muffled.

Percy immediatly blushed a deep scarlet and stepped away.

"Oh, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasly said, crying. "We were so worried about you! But, er... what happened to your hair?"

Ginny looked down to see her hair, still lavender, and laughed for the first time in three months.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET OVER HERE!" she shouted.

"Oh, no! Freddie, the Weasley rage is upon us!" George whimpered to his cowering brother.

"Yes. Er... gotta go!" Fred yelped and they both scurried out of the room.

As Ginny started her chase, Harry came downstairs, his hair still green. "Hey, Fre- OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Harry ducked just in time to avoid a large vase crashing over his head.

"Sorry, mate," Fred said. "We just-"  
"Had to run-"

"From this raving mad woman!"

Ginny froze suddenly and turned to Harry with a sweet smile on her face. "Harry," she said. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

''Er... I guess.'' Harry stammered.

The two went outside, where Ginny turned on Harry with her wand at his throat.

''What are you playing at?" Harry whispered fiercly.

Ginny had a mad glint in her eye. ''I'd like to ask you the same question,'' she said coldly.

Voldemort has been keeping an eye on Ms. Ginny Weasley. So far, she has done excellent in cracking Harry. It will not be much longer now...

AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


End file.
